warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Prophecy Roleplay 2
Every 4 Generation Prophecies get new Roleplay pages. Run by 4pinkbear. ' Prophecies that will roleplay here: 5th Gen. 6th Gen. (COMING SOON) 7th Gen. (COMING SOON) 8th Gen. (COMING SOON) And then when these are done, 9th, 10th, 11th, and 12th gen. will be in Prophecy Roleplay 3. Does it kinda make sense? /Archive 1/ 5th Generation Prophecy Roleplay Dempsey slank into Richtofen's den in Past-Time Grove, and swiftly pinned him down. "What happened to you, Richtofen? Answer me!" Dempsey snarled. Richtofen gasped in pain. "Dempshey! Shut up! Or zey'll come in here! Ze only freedom to control my real zelf is vhen I'm in my den! Ozzur zhen zat, Ze Great Trance comes on and I have no longer any control of my actions!" Richtofen snarled. Hawkfrost padded into the den. "Why if it isn't Dempsey. We'll put you in the queens nest as a prisoner, watching your she-friends be tortured." Hawkfrost snarled. Dempsey was dragged out of the den. "Richtofen! Do something!" he spat. "I-i can't. Zhese...zhese cats are my friends, too!" Richtofen wailed. "Good job, Richtofen. You know who your true friends are." Hawkfrost meowed, resting his feathery tail over the tom's shoulders. Richtofen stared blankly at the floor. "Y-yes, m-master." Richtofen meowed with a sigh. Hawkfrost nodded and padded out. Of course, Dempsey had a chain around his neck connecting to the floor in the Prisoner's nest with the queens. Lavenderheart nervously glanced at him. "What happened to you?" she mumbled. "I was nabbed by Hawkfrost when trying to get information from Richtofen. I got the info that I needed." Dempsey meowed. The black tom from before had a scar down his back, and he started mating Lavenderheart. She screamed. Dempsey flattened his ears against his head. ...back at Der Riese... Takeo sighed. "I'll get the headset. Good thing Richtofen implanted a tiny camera and microphone-and-speaker chips into Dempsey's forehead long ago." Takeo mewed, and turned on a computer, blowing off the dust. "Haven't used this baby in a lloooooonnnnnnngggggggg time." he added, clicking on a touch screen. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 02:18, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss jerked awake, jumping up "Gack!" she mewed in surprise 'EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 02:20, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Fluss, great. You're alive. And....well." Takeo mewed, and then grabbed the microphone, and tapped on it twice. "Dempsey?" he mewed. "Wh-what the heck Takeo? Am I hearing things!? I'm losing my mind!" Dempsey yowled in reply. The camera turned on, so you could see exactly what the light blonde tom could. "Dempsey. It's Takeo. I know, this is strange, hasn't been done in a while. Noowwwwww, what did you find out? Where are you? Ugh, is that Lavenderheart being...mated?" Takeo meowed. "Yeah, I'm stuck with the queens-wait a second, get off me you gay cat!" Dempsey spat, and the vision and cameras cut off. "Let's go get Dempsey." Takeo meowed with a sigh. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 02:24, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather nodded. "I wanna come!" Shizou meowed. "No. You stay here with your mother, okay?" Sebastian meowed. Shizou hesitantly nodded. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 12:06, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Slashedpaw and Kaipaw watched Richtofen with all the other cats. "What has happened to him...." Kaipaw whispered. -- Hokage Wild 12:12, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Takeo led the way up the slope and just barged into Past-Time Grove camp without a care in the world. He got Dempsey and half of the queens (4pinkbear's prophecy cats), walking right past Richtofen without doing anything. "Hey! Vhere are you going!?" Richtofen spat from inside his den, walking to the edge, and wincing away from going outside it. "Oh, hey Richtofen. We're traveling. See ya." Takeo mewed. "Hey! Vait!" Richtofen hissed. "Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I'm useless!" he growled. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 12:29, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss looked back at Richtofen, she had went with Takeo and the others "But if you step outside your den, you'll get under ze trance" EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 12:31, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "And then you'll try to kill us again," Sebastian muttered. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 12:34, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hey! I have entirely no control over vhat happens outside of zis den! At ALL!" he snapped. Richtofen pouted and padded deeper into his den, revealing he had a pen and he had been calculating some possible ways to break it (XD he's so ignorant at times). "No, no, no! Zat one did not vork!" he spat, crossing it out. "So, now we're all complete, let's go do the prophecy-traveling-thingy where we set off to find out what the crap we should do!" Takeo mewed. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 12:36, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sebastian nodded. "Don't worry, Richtofen, we'll break you out of there without you going evil somehow," Phoenixfeather promised. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 12:38, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss was also thinking "I vonder....." EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 12:40, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen rolled his eyes and sweeped his tail. "Zhere probably is no vay. I'll be stuck here forever. No, no. I often travel to ze Distortion Vorld. I have a nice disguise zhere-I know ze territory zhere very vell." he mewed, and did what looked like a wink to Fluss, before he lay down. "Besides, I'm dead. There's no point in helping me anymore." he growled. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 12:41, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss tipped her head "I found a starnge element but I don't know what it does yet..." Fluss shrugged "And I think there is a way to help you... Even if you are... Dead" EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 12:47, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen heard footsteps and threw an open bag of invisibility powder onto his friends. "Richtofen! I told you to capture ALL the Star Cat she-cats! You failed!" Hawkfrost snapped, padding in. He smacked Richtofen hard across the face, claws unsheathed. Richtofen coughed up blood. "Y-yes-s, m-master..." he murmured, still coughing harshly. Hawkfrost put a metal collar roughly onto Richtofen's neck. "I'm giving you freedom around camp for 1 hour, so you can see exactly why your going to be punished again." Hawkfrost snapped. Richtofen nodded wearily, padding from the den, looking back once where his friends are and kept walking. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 12:58, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss narrowed her eyes, it took all of her self control not to leap at Hawkfrost. She took a deep breath, then looked for the other cats. Not making any noise EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 13:01, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I bet you let the queens all ESCAPE!" Hawkfrost spat. "Look at that! Barren wasteland!" he growled. Richtofen bowed his head. "Ze Prophecy Cats vhere here. Their scent is all over ze den, unless you can't smell it. I saw zem, too, zey vent zat way." Richtofen meowed, and flicked his tail in the opposite direction from the Prophecy cats. "After them!" Hawkfrost snapped to some of his warriors. Richtofen gave a small smirk and padded back to his den. "Go. If you need help, I'm a constant visitor to ze Distortion Vorld!" Richtofen whispered, and swept his long, plumy tail against the ground. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 13:11, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss watched Hawkfrost with narrowed eyes EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 13:16, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Come on, Fluss, let's hurry out of here!" Sebastian whispered. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 13:26, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss got a smirk on her face "Okay" EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 13:29, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen sighed and shook his head. ...Back at Der Riese... "Elric, we're back!" Takeo yowled. Elric and Maxis padded up. "You find my brother?" Maxis hissed, and then winced at his own words. "What, really now? Richtofen annoyed every last one of us and it should stay that way! He gets us everytime into trouble! Is that supposed to be fair?" Dempsey hissed. "I dunno about you, Dempsey, but I think I'll give Richtofen this tape of you saying that right now. Off to the Distortion World I go!" Maxis mewed, and clicked on the teleporter, walking into it and vanishing. Elric followed. ...at Distortion World... Eh. Follow Maxis if you want to find out what he's really doing. Seriously. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 14:36, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss watched the cats, in deep thought EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 14:40, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dempsey rolled his eyes. "Richtofen's a slut, a retard. He can go die in a hole for all I care. So count me out. I Hate him and always have. I'll kill him along with all the Dork Forest cats as much as I want!" he spat. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 14:42, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss turned to Dempsey, her eyes narrowed. And she got another smirk on her face EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 14:46, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Maxis rolled his eyes as a figure appeared in the mist. "Look-I'm a frequent visitor here and I-" "I am Evil Richtofen, the alter ego of Richtofen and I am here to ask you why you came." the figure snapped, padding forward. "You are no alter ego-I know it's you." Elric mewed. Richtofen grinned. "Follow me." he mewed simply. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 14:48, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss tipped her hed to the side, roled her eys and murmured "Only one way to find out..." She threw the new element at Dempsey, gas spraying around him EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 14:53, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dempsey began laughing hysterically as soon as he took a breath of it. "Help me....it's laughing g-gas!" Dempsey mewed in laughter, but his eyes were frantic. He was laughing so hard he couldn't stop. The rest of the bottle hit Fluss in the forehead, as it had bounced off him after one spray. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 14:56, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss laughed too "Calm down Dempsey! It..Will Only.. Kill.. You if you get too much of an over-dose!" she began laughing too "I think I got an over-dose!" she began laughing some more "I'll need to make note of that" EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 14:58, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Imma....follow...Maxis....he can't be trusted!" Dempsey giggled, slumping towards the teleporter. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 21:14, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss giggled "Oh..No you don't'' she looked straight at him EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 21:40, August 5, 2011 (UTC)'' ---- Too late. Dempsey went into the teleporter. ZZAaaaapPPPP! And was gone. "Maxis! Where are you now! You crazy old cat! Just like your brothers!" Dempsey hissed. In this dimension the laughing gas barely had effect. "Hello Dempshey. Nice of you to join us." Richtofen greeted. "What the hey Richtofen!?" Dempsey hissed, half surprised. "Your a dirty liar!" he added. "I did not lie. Zis is ze Distortion Vorld. I have freedom rights here as vell. I am adapting vell to being an evil genius." Richtofen meowed, staring right at Dempsey, eyes giving away nothing. Elric rolled his at Dempsey. "Your an American too, Elric! Do something in my defense, soldier!" "Half, ya mousebrain!" Elric spat. Richtofen nodded in agreement. "Now, let's get back to vork. Go explore or zomezhing, Dempshey. You seem to be good at it." Richtofen mewed. "Wait a sec-you were always evil! You've lied to everyone! Your ON Hawkfrost's side!" Dempsey spat. "Now he is. And I am too. We're building zomezhing, zo buzz off!" Maxis hissed. Richtofen nodded again, but fear and sadness lingered in his eyes, as if he's depressed over something, or missing someone. Probably Himeheart. "Now leave me alone!" Richtofen snarled, the look still in his eyes. Dempsey padded away and re-teleported back. "Maxis, Elric, and Richtofen aren't coming back. Let's have a toast! I can kill him later on!" Dempsey mewed, excitingly. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 21:54, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm hungry, Tak. What's for lunch?" Dempsey added. "Eh, some mouse. But what do you mean by Richtofen's evil?" "He lied to us, duh! He's on Hawkfrost's side. He and his brothers are building this big machine of some sort in the Distortion World, but who cares? He's a despicable sadistic creep who hurts cats for the joy of pain and always has. What did I tell you?" Dempsey coldly replied. Takeo shook his head. "I knew as well. I knew his heritage would get to his mind one day." Takeo rasped. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 22:58, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss turned to them her eyes narrowed EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 05:20, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I agree with Dempsey." Bramble-ears whispered to his eavesdropping friends. -- Hokage Wild 12:26, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- ZZAaaapppPP!!!!! A note fluttered out of the teleporter. "Want me to read it?" he mewed, eyes narrowed. "Sure." Takeo mewed. "The Note: Dear Everyone, I am afraid I will never see you again. That is, maybe. I think. Scratch that. I'll see you at the battle in 3 days. I'm getting dragged there, and the battle is against you. D: But yes. I miss you all even... Dempsey and Bramble-ears. I guess my "ignorance" has finally got me murdered, eh? Sincerely and Sadly, Edward Richtofen" "That is so corny!" Dempsey began laughing. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 13:20, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "How do we know it's even from Richtofen?" Bramble-ears asked, looking at the letter bewildered. -- Hokage Wild 13:38, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yeah. He writes like that. Definately his." Takeo meowed, inspecting it and the envelope. A map fell out. One was where Past-Time Grove originally was, a detailed sketch of one, and where it is moving to, and where that is, even an X where Richtofen's den is. "He drew this, too. I know because his signature is on the back, ER." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 13:43, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Why don't we go their and get him back?" Bramble-ears asked. Dodgepaw called out from his nest. "Where the *censored* am I?" -- Hokage Wild 13:45, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Good thinking, Bramble-ears. But what if it's a trap?" Dempsey meowed. Another fricking note flew down. Takeo nabbed it. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 13:49, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "What's it say?" Phoenixfeather asked. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 14:08, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss looked up at the sky EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 15:30, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'll read it." Takeo offered. "The note says: Hey again. Sorry. I'm writing too many notes these days! I just wanted to let Himeheart know I love her very much; no matter how far apart we are. Even if I become nothing more. I'll probably stay this way forever. A slave used for power, that is. My sons, Edward and Ricepaw, when you're 12 moons old you are the successors to be the leaders of Group 935. I love all my children very much, even if I will never see you ever again. Although I will probably be murdered by Dempsey in combat *coughDempseyWillSufferMyWrathcough*, I have sent a hologram machine in my note. Just click the button on the note so it can maximize itself. I don't know if it will let me talk to you through it or not. But yes. Also included is a copy of the instructions on how to diffuse the Death Ray incase Hawkfrost makes me finish it. Ugh |:( I hate taking orders from him! See ya at the battle, now moved to tommorrow! :3 -Richtofen" Edward sniffled and pressed against his brother. Dempsey rolled his eyes and padded over to Bramble-ears. "Wanna go hunting? I can't wait to maul Richtofen tommorrow! I've waited 50 years for revenge on him." he mewed. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 16:15, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ricepaw lowered his head. "Daddy is never coming back..." he murmured. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 17:01, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Sure!" Bramble-ears said. Slashedpaw padded over to Ricepaw and Edward. "It's okay, your dad still loves you." -- Hokage Wild 17:23, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sebastian laid his tail around Ricepaw's shoulders. "Don't worry. You have your younger siblings to take care of," he reminded, gently. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 17:35, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kaipaw laid down in his nest, thinking of what he had seen in the Dark Forest. -- Hokage Wild 17:56, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Takeo turned on the hologram thingy on the huge computer screen. Richtofen came on. "Hello? I'm busy!" the tom spat, eyes narrow. "Richtofen-please. Tell us what Hawkfrost is planning!" Takeo hissed. "Oh, vhy if it isn't Takeo! How are you doing? I'm sure doing terrible!" Richtofen replied, coldness lingering in his tone. "Hey-it's not my fault you died! Tell me now!" Takeo snapped. Richtofen rolled his eyes and huffed. "Fine!" Richtofen grumbled, and padded away, and came back with a sheet of paper, sticking it through a slot, transferring it to Takeo instantly. "Thanks, Ed." Takeo replied. "Yeah, no problem, Tak." Richtofen grumbled. There were fresh wounds dotting his pelt. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 21:40, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Dad..." Shizou meowed in shock at the wounds. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 21:49, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss was thinking deeply EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 21:50, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Maxis patted cobwebs on the wounds Richtofen had down his pelt. "Sorry, guys. Hawkfrost beat him for giving you the notes and map." Maxis explained. Richtofen sighed. "It's casual now. I get beat once a day, it gives my boss pleasure to do so." Richtofen added. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 21:55, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss mewed to Richtofen "I found out what that element does, I tested it on Dempsey, and boy, it was quite satisfactory" EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 22:11, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I already knew it vas laughing gas. I sprayed Elric." Richtofen meowed with a sigh. "Richtofen! What're you man? Slacking off like always!? Your getting a second beating today!"a voice snapped. Richtofen winced. "N-no Hawkfrost! I-i'm doing research!" Richtofen replied. "S-see?" he added. "Too late!" Hawkfrost meowed with a grin, and started smacking Richtofen claws unsheathed. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 22:18, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss flicked her ear. She concentrated on Hawkfrost EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 22:26, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hawkfrost slashed Richtofen across the belly, making him collapse onto the ground, and padded away, laughing. Richtofen started muttering swears in German. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 22:30, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss narrowed her eyes EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 22:50, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ich Hasse Dich!" Richtofen spat ("I hate you" in German) after Hawkfrost. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 22:58, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ooh, Richtofen's slipping into german. He must be angry." Mottleheart commented dryly. Pianokey; Frédéric François Chopin. 23:03, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss clsoed her eyes "Who doesn't hate Hawkfrost" EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 23:05, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hawkfrost heard that. "Oh, no way! That's it! Fire the death ray now Richtofen or I'll use it on you myself!" Hawkfrost hissed. "You were talking to your once-friends! Now your toast!" Hawkfrost snapped, and the screen went black. "Great. I'm going to go get him." Lavenderheart meowed, padding away. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 23:07, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss jumped up "How did you hear me I was whispering!" Fluss stared at the sceen EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 23:09, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Come on, guys. I'm going to pick him up and on the way we can get french fries and a soda!" Lavenderheart growled impatiently. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 23:10, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss nodded "Alright" EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 23:15, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lavenderheart led the way down a slope, looking carefully at the map. "There!" she meowed, flicking her tail at a badger set where familiar voices came out of. "Hello?" Lavenderheart meowed. "Go avay!" a voice replied, in a sad, moaning sound. "Richtofen, be reasonable, let us help you escape!" Lavenderheart mewed. "No!" Richtofen groaned. Maxis sighed. "You keep getting beat up, we're helping you!" Lavenderheart added, now impatient. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 23:21, August 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss looked at Lavenderheart "Hmmm" she lifted a paw in thought EnglandFlying Mint Bunny 00:18, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen padded out, and Lavenderheart winced. His eyes were crazed in pain and he looked literally like a tormented soul, beat up and all. "Dude-you look so messed UP!" Dempsey growled. "Let's go, Bramble-ears." he added, padding away. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 00:21, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yay!" Bramble-ears said. -- Hokage Wild 00:52, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- One of Richtofen's eyes was kinda milky. "I'm temporarily blind in my left eye. It'll heal, I know it will." Richtofen meowed, and winced again at his wounds. "Ze trance is gone but if I try to run away and succeed...oh ze zhings Hawkfrost will do to me and my brozzurs!" Richtofen meowed sadly, limping on a paw. "Bramble-ears, let's hunt. Later on we can finish off Richtofen while he's still weak!" Dempsey mewed. Richtofen sighed. "Is Himeheart alright?" Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 00:58, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Come battle me on Pokemon Lake, I'm a lot stronger now :) ) "Okay." Bramble-ears said, unsheathing his claws. -- Hokage Wild 01:00, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (OK) Richtofen weakly padded forward. Maxis and Elric padded out, beaten up as well. "Is Der Riese vell kept as vell?" he growled, coldness in his tone. He seemed unusually hostile. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 01:06, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Yay! :) ) Slash padded forward. "Yes. You can assure that as a Group 935 worker I keep this place in top condition." -- Hokage Wild 01:08, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen nodded weakly and trembled as he followed the cats back to Der Riese. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 01:14, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "That and Bramble-ears will probably trash the place again." Slash mumbled. -- Hokage Wild 01:16, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "If he does I'll give him a swift kick in the gut, and if that doesn't work a bite in the throat." Richtofen grumbled. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 01:18, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Not unless he turns into a lion." Cookie said. -- Hokage Wild 01:21, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Himeheart is doing okay. Shizou looked frightened to see you hurt," Phoenixfeather admitted. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 12:44, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen nodded, his head shamefully sagging downward as if expecting another beating. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 12:47, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Slashedpaw turned into a couger. "Lets go get Richtofen right now! I bet Dodgepaw could still sneak in for us. Hawkfrost still thinks he's loyal!" -- Hokage Wild 12:59, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm right here." Richtofen meowed, eyes confused. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 13:03, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather shook her head wearily. ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 13:05, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh....EVERYONE RUN HAWKFROST IS GONNA COME AGAIN!" Slashedpaw ran and hid under a nest. -- Hokage Wild 13:08, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Geez, Richtofen, looking like that you'll SCARE your kids." Nikolai grumbled, and ran into Der Riese briefly, and grabbed the bandage roll, putting a perfect cast on Richtofen's leg. "There. You still look terrible but the leg would give 'em Nightmares. We can go inside and get you cleaned up, though." Nikolai added, scratching his side with his hind leg, and then Richtofen followed him in. Brackenkit screamed and hid behind Himeheart. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 13:09, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Shizou and Izaya bounded up to their daddy, relieved to see him again. Ricepaw comforted Brackenkit, meowing "It's okay, he's a nice cat." ♥Phoenixfeather: Sebastian is one hot butler :)♥ 13:10, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen facepawed, and twitchy-eyed looked at Nikolai. "Are you too lazy to zink that you could have brought the cleaning supplies outside??" Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 13:14, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lovefur teleported into Der Reise. "Heres some herbs." -- Hokage Wild 13:15, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Thanks-but I just need cobwebs." Richtofen meowed with a sigh, gently licking Izaya's forehead. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 13:16, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lovefur's eyes narrowed. "Thanks for making me get these herbs for nothing." She sulked away. -- Hokage Wild 13:17, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen sighed. "You should ask about ze vounds before you go get herbs. A proper medicine cat vould do zat." he added. Takeo came out with the herb case, patting cobwebs onto the wounds. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 13:19, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Roseflower then walked in. "What'd I miss?" -- Hokage Wild 13:20, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Richtofen's back and severely scratched up. Maxis and Elric fled to tell Hawkfrost. Grr." Lavenderheart informed. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 13:21, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh. That's bad." Roseflower said. -- Hokage Wild 13:22, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- There were cuts and blood all over him, and underneath his fur there was certainly bruises. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 13:23, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Moonstrike woke up and stretched out. -- Hokage Wild 13:24, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen's eyes looked wide awake and crazed in pain as well, as if he had not slept in a moon. He padded over to Himeheart and licked her forehead affectionately. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 13:28, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wildstorm looked at Richtofen. "Alright, lets find him a nest, so he can rest, and then get him some food." She advised. "Don't worry, from second to fourth grade I studied medicine." -- Hokage Wild 13:31, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen nodded wearily. Even walking made him tired. Dempsey smirked. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 13:36, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (My Arcanine is finally lvl 100!!!!) Bramble-ears saw a bird! He crouched. -- Hokage Wild 13:38, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dempsey was after the same bird on the other side of the clearing, hidden in a thick bush. Richtofen sighed and padded carefully over to a nest, laying down and half-closing his eyes, even the one that was swollen. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 13:51, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bramble-ears steadied himself, preparing to pounce. -- Hokage Wild 13:52, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- That's of course when Hawkfrost broke in. "Richtofen you disobedient shrimp!" he spat, unsheathing his claws. Richtofen winced and slowly backed away. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 13:54, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (The Wildwindstar claims he can talk to birds..should we call the mental hospital?) "Go away you filthy half kittypet." Moonstrike growled. -- Hokage Wild 13:56, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Not until Richtofen gets a punishment for running away. Maxis told me." Hawkfrost snapped. Richtofen's eyes narrowed. "I knew it! Your gay for me!" Richtofen mewed, and started laughing. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 13:59, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Damn it Hawkfrost, how long have you had that going?" Slashedpaw asked, crawling out from under the nest. -- Hokage Wild 14:01, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hawkfrost narrowed his eyes and pinned Richtofen to the ground by the neck. "Touch me and he'll be nothing more!" "Vhy, cuz your gay?" Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 14:02, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Um, Hawkfrost? Can I hold him down?" Dodgepaw asked. "He kind of seriously injured me." -- Hokage Wild 14:04, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Dodgepaw-Richtofen is very kind and he did not mean to do anything to harm you!" Lavenderheart hissed. "It may seem that way-but really he's only trying to correct your posture. He knows exactly what it's like in your shoes." Samantha added. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 14:08, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yeah right!" Dodgepaw hissed back. -- Hokage Wild 14:09, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I've lived flipping 74 years doing his dirty work!" Richtofen growled, and Hawkfrost began choking him. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 14:13, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "So can I hold him?" Dodgepaw asked impatiently. -- Hokage Wild 14:14, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "No! I don't need you anymore. You've already been helping these cats and your just another piece of garbage no longer nessecary-like this cat." Hawkfrost snapped, choking Richtofen harder. "H-help me..." Richtofen rasped. Takeo was about to lunge. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 14:16, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dodgepaw eyes flashed hurt, then anger. "IMA FIREN MY LAZAH!" He looked at Hawkfrost. "BWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" -- Hokage Wild 14:27, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hawkfrost was blown out the window. "Team Hawkfrost is blasting off again............................naahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he wailed. Richtofen clutched his throat. "Damn sicko..." he spat. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 14:29, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Lol) Dodgepaw panted, then looked up at the sky. "TAKE THAT YOU SON OF A BLEBLAB!!!!" -- Hokage Wild 14:31, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen panted and then collapsed, fast asleep, onto his nest. (XD) Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 14:34, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Slashedpaw gazed in shock. "What..the heck just happened?" -- Hokage Wild 14:35, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen jumped when Slashedpaw talked. "Please don't hurt me!" he wailed, clinging to the ceiling. "Look's like our 'big bad hero' is a chicken." Takeo joked. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 14:37, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Um...is this one of his personalities?" Kaipaw asked. -- Hokage Wild 14:39, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I dunno. If it is this is his Frightened Mode." Takeo growled. Richtofen still clung to the ceiling, wincing every five seconds, as if he was being mentally beaten up. "I think Hawkfrost caused mental damage." Takeo meowed, and ripped Richtofen off the ceiling, and dragged the reluctant tom to the healing room, shutting the door behind him. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 14:41, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dodgepaw stood away from everyone else, in confusion on what side he was on. -- Hokage Wild 14:43, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Takeo poked his head out of the door. "He has lost some memory, I hope it's only temporary, before we retrieved him, and has brain damage. I gave him sleeping gas and put him in a healing chamber, so he hopefully will recover by tommorrow." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 14:57, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dodgepaw laid down on the tile floor without a nest. -- Hokage Wild 14:58, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG Category:Prophecy Roleplay